There's Something About Kyouko
by TohkoXKetsueki
Summary: There's something about Kyouko that Shou likes and he isn't about to let Tsuruga Ren have her. Rated T for language. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! does not belong to me.**

**A/N: Actually, I don't think Shou always knew. However, it is an interesting concept to think about. **

** --There's Something About Kyouko--**

Fuwa Shou had known how he felt about her ever since hearing her declaration to Beagle back during the stalker incident in Karuizawa. It was more like he was strongly denying it, rather than actually not realizing it. After all, it was a little annoying that the girl he liked was the same one he had carelessly called a servant. For the first time in his life, as he saw her blush about Tsuruga Ren, he felt a twinge of guilt and loss. He angrily confronted her about what she had just done to try and rid himself of the guilt.

"What the hell was that,"he harshly asked.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Kyouko sounded a little nervous as she said this. Shou's eyes widened and he stared at her, horrified.

_This...She...actually likes that pretty boy actor!_

What else could it have been?

****************

Memories of the past came rushing back as he yanked her towards him. He remembered the first day they had met...

_"Kyouko, this is the Fuwa's son, Shoutaro,"an imposing woman coldly said. The little girl bowed respectively to him and looked up hopefully at her mother. The woman only ignored her and walked away. The little girl's shoulders fell and she sniffled. Shou frantically realized she was about to cry and he couldn't stand it when girls cried. He quickly asked if she wanted to play some games with him. She looked up at him with amazement and slowly smiled. No one her age had ever asked her to come and play. She was so grateful at that moment that she started crying anyways. They were happy tears, though.  
_

_"Thank you, Shou-chan."_

Their lips met and he stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes. She looked shocked beyond all reason, not to mention everyone else was staring. Shou didn't really register any of them, he just remembered the day he asked her to come with him to Tokyo. It seemed like only yesterday to him.

_"Kyouko...Could you come with me to Tokyo?" Shou saw her eyes widen and before she even spoke, he knew what her answer would be._

_"Yes! I would love to go with you to Tokyo, Shou-chan," she happily cried. _

_He only smiled triumphantly. _

****************

He opened his eyes back up and instantly noticed that Ren was glaring furiously at him. Shou's eyes narrowed at him and he released Kyouko from his grasp. He shouldn't have kissed her, but in the heat of the moment he just couldn't help himself. There was something about Kyouko that drew him to her now. He had noticed it during the shooting of the _Prisoner _PV.

_Kyouko stepped out into the open, instantly stunning whoever crossed paths with her. For a plain girl such as herself to become so beautiful was an amazing feat within itself. Asami-san gave instructions for the scenes, and was told Kyouko had arrived with her make-up on. Everyone was stunned at the sight of her. However, when Shou saw her he didn't believe that she was Kyouko. After all, his friend was a plain and boring girl--not some angelic beauty. After she angrily kicked him, Shou realized that Kyouko had completely changed on the inside as well._

It had really revealed itself when she had yelled at him with such force about Vie Ghoul, then had revealed itself again the day he saw her under the guise of _Dark Moon's_ Hongo Mio.

_Shou sat down in the chair at the set and vaguely looked at the passing workers. They were too busy to pay him any mind, so he had all the time in the world to think about how he would beat the living shit out of Reino without getting into any sort of legal trouble. He didn't even notice that Kyouko, who was in her Mio costume, was walking towards him. His old childhood friend sent one of her grudges flying towards him. The target was successfully hit and the grudge returned to her master. _

_"What the hell was that,"Shou hissed. He angrily turned towards the direction the flying what-ever-it-was had been and was about to cuss the person out. He opened his mouth, then slowly closed it._

_Before his eyes was a frighteningly beautiful woman that looked uncannily like Kyouko._

_Then again, she also looked completely different from her as well._

_He completely forgot why he was upset in the first place._

That was the day he truly realized just how interesting Kyouko could be._  
_

_*****************_

Yes, there was certainly something about his old friend now. He had never seen it before in all the years he had known her and he regretted that it hadn't revealed itself when she still cared about him so deeply. Nevertheless, he was not about to let her go--not without a fight, anyways. He felt a hand tug him away from Kyouko and he turned around to find himself facing Ren. They instantly glared at each other with a burning intensity. Ren opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"So you finally decided to reveal your true colors, Tsuruga,"Shou exclaimed. He snickered and looked back at Kyouko, who was still in complete shock.

"How dare you kiss her--,"his rival said angrily.

"How dare _I _kiss her?!"

Shou stared at Ren incredulously and shook his head.

"At least I made a move! Unlike a certain prissy pants I know," he said accusingly. Ren's eyes widened and he coughed loudly. He tried to put on the "Gentleman's Smile" facade, but it was already too late. Shou raised his eyebrows at him and smirked. They looked at Kyouko, who was now frantically swishing her head at both men comically. It would have been funny if the situation wasn't so serious. Before anything else was said, Director Ogata nervously called for everyone to get to work. Shou's smirk turned into a hateful stare and he turned away from Ren.

"We'll continue this later, Tsuruga,"he said.

_Then, you'll learn just how much Kyouko belongs to me and you'll never pine after her again._

It was a foreboding "calm before the storm" sort of moment for everyone and it would forever be embedded into their memories.

**--The End--**

**A/N: Hmm...Judging this fic, I would say that it was decent enough. Reviews are not necessary, but if you insist then go ahead. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated if you do.  
**


End file.
